Performance data describing a relationship between a provider and a client may be used to evaluate and improve the relationship. Typically, a reporting user associated with the provider or client is responsible for periodically submitting the performance data. Often, however, the reporting user fails to submit performance data. Consequently, existing techniques for collecting performance data may be unsatisfactory for many needs.